Luchando por un amor
by TMNTLOVE1516
Summary: Cuando rafa tenia 8 años conoció a una chica de la que se enamoro, a la cual le prometió volver a verla y después de 7 años, ¿podrán volver a verse?, ¿seguirá en sus corazones ese gran amor?, Leo y Karai llevan una relación clandestina, ¿podrán ser felices sin tener que ocultarse?, ¿Donnie lograra confesar le su amor a Abril?¿Descubrira Irma el secreto de Abril sobre las tortugas?
1. Chapter 1

Reviviendo El Pasado

Raph estaba en su habitación muy pensativo, tendido en su cama contemplando un moño color escarlata

-Me pregunto que habra sido de ti- dijo Raph con un tono muy melancolico-.

-¡Raph, ya levantate- le grito Leo- es hora del patrullaje!-.

Raph se sorprendio tanto con el grito de Leo, qué por impulso se guardo el moño en el cinto, luego tomo sus Sais y salio.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Raph sin energía-.

-Qué hacias en tu habitación?- pregunto Mikey curioso-.

-Nada- dijo Raph con un tono de irritación-.

-Yo creo qué tu...- Mikey no pudo terminar la oración ya qué Donnie le tapo la boca-.

-Creo qué seria más prudente qué **te callaras **y nos fueramos ya- dojo Donnie soltando a Mikey-.

-Pienso lo mismo Donnie- dijo Leo- Ya debemos salir-.

Y sin decir otra palabra los cuatro hermanos salieron.

Comenzaron a saltar de edificio en edificio y no tardaron en encontrar a alguien con quien luchar. Era nada menos que SLASH.

-¡Es Slash!-grito Leo-.

-Crei qué habia muerto- dijo Donnie-.

-¡Les dije qué estaba vivo!- dijo Raph irritado-.

-Y si queremos estar igual qué el, es mejor qué huyamos- sujirio Mikey muy nervioso-.

-Los ninjas no huyen del peligro, lo enfrentan- dijo Leo-.

-Creo qué mikey tiene razon- dijo Donnie- Slash casi nos mata la ultima vez-.

-Si pero...- Leo no termino la oración porque noto que Raph ya no estaba con ellos- ¡Raph!-.

Raph estaba frente a Slash, tenia los Sais en las manos y cara de querer venganza. Los chicos siguieron a Raph con sus armas en mano, listos para atacar.

-Bien Raph, considerando qué vienes con tus hermanos, asumo qué no vienes a negociar una sociedad- dijo Slash sarcasticamente-.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!- dijo Raph furioso-.

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Pero qué veo Raph- dijo Slash mirando el cinto de Raph de donde se asomaba el moño-¿Es ese el moño de quien tu ya sabes?-.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- dijo Raph furioso atacando a Slash-.

-Tal vez a mi no,- dijo Slash esquibando el ataque de Raph- pero a tus hermanos si-.

Despues de decir esto Slash ataco a los otros con su maza.

-¡¿De que esta hablando Raph?!-dijo Leo esquibando el ataque-.

-De nada- dijo Raph patendo el caparazon de Slash-.

Esta vez Slash no pudo esquibar el golpe y cayo al piso, pero se levanto rapidamente.

-Si tu no quieres decirles, creo qué yo debere hacerlo- dijo Slash con malicia-.

-¡No te atrebas!- le advirtio Raph preparado para atacar con sus Sais-.

-Recuerdan, hace 8 nos, cuándo castigaron a Raph por atacar al idiota de Leo-dijo Slash preparandose para atacar-.

-Como olvidarlo,- dijo Leo mirando a Raph- aún tengo las marcas en mi caparazon-.

-Ya superalo- le dijo Raph a Leo y luego se dirigio a Slash- ¡Y tu callate!-.

-¿Pero de qué rayos esta hablando?- pregunto Donnie-.

-De qué hace años Raph tubo sentimientos por alguien- dijo Slash atacandolos a todos-.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron los hermanos de Raph-.

Los chicos no daban credito a lo qué oian.

-Lo qué oyeron- dijo Slash mientras Raph lo atacaba- Ese dia, Raph se enfado mucho porque creia que ese castigo era injusto y se escapo-.

-¡¿SE QUÉ?!- dijeron todos más impactados-.

-¡Dejen ya de imprisionarse bobos y vengan a ayudarme- grito Raph-.

Los chicos reaccionaron y fueron a ayudar a Raph, que en ese momento se encontraba luchando solo conta Slash.

-El se escapo a la superficie, claro esta qué me llevo con el- dijo Slash bloqueando todos los ataques-.

-¡¿EL QUÉ?!- dijeron todos mientras se replegaban-.

-¡YA PAREN!- grito Raph desesperado-.

-¡La cabeza me va a estallar- dijo Mikey en posición de ataque-.

-El comenzó a saltar de aca para alla- dijo Slash mientras los atacaba- Luego de un rato empezó a trepar un gran edificio-.

-¡YA CALLATE!- grito Raph atacando con furia a Slash-.

-¡Nunca!- dijo Slash golpeando a Raph y lanzandolo lejos- cómo decia, el empezó a trepar el edificio, pero no se dio cuenta de qué una de las ventanas estaba abierta-.

-Es enserio- dijo Mikey riendo-.

-¡Callate!- dijo Raph dirijiendose a Mikey- ¡Y tambien va para ti Slash!-.

-Salto en la ventana y callo dentro- dijo Slash mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Raph- Pero no solo eso, sino que además callo sobre una chica...-.

Slash no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Leo lo derribo mientras sostenia su espada sobre su cabeza

-Bueno, creo qué esta historia quedara para otro momento- dijo Slash derribando a Leo y desapareciendo en la oscuridad-.

-Vamos, no dejemos qué huya- dijo Raph-.

Pero los chicos no se movieron, guardaron sus armas y se cuzaron de brazos.

-Chicos esta huyendo, corramos- dijo Raph algo exasperado-.

-Creo qué antes nos debes una explicación- dijo Leo bastante molesto-.

Raph estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, sabia qué tendria qué darles una explicación, ya qué si no se las daba ahora, deberia darselas al Maestro Splinter y a todos los demás luego de escuchar lo susedido.

-Esta bien- dijo Raph resignado- cuentenles y luego les contare a todos el restode la historia-.

Tras esta charla, los chicos volvieron a las alcantarillas.

Fin Del Capitulo 1


	2. Un recuerdo, Una nota y Una esperanza

**Hola. Como habran notado me gustan las Tortugas Ninjas, lamento si me demore mucho, pero soy principiante.**

**Como compensacion por el retraso subire varios capitulos de inmediato.**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten y sin más preambulo aqui esta.**

Un Recuerdo, Una Nota y Una Esperanza

Raph estaba tirado en su cama pensativo, cuándo Leo toco su puerta.

-Ya estan enterados, te estan esperandoen la sal para qué les cuentes el resto- dijo Leo calmado-.

-Esta bien- dijo Raph desanimado- Vamos-.

Todos estaban en el sofa con los ojos puestos en Raph qué sostenia el moño en sus manos.

-Bueno, cómo ya saben hace años conoci a una humana- comenzó Raph- Y ahora les contare cómo la conoci-.

Flash Back Hablado

''Cuándo escalaba el edificio, creia que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero pronto supe qué estaba en un error cuando cai dentro de una habitación ó para ser más especifico sobre una chica...

Yo no sabia que hacer, gritar, correr, desaserme de ella, estaba deseperado esperando que ella gritara ó algo, pero en vez de eso ella me miro a los ojos y me sonrio. En ese momento me quede paralizado, no solo porque me sonrio, más bien me aterraba el echo de no asustarla, solo me quede hay sobre ella hasta que me hablo:

-Hola, me llamo Evangeline, René Evangeline. ¿Quien eres?-.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la situación, me levante, la ayude a levantarse y le respondi:

-Mi nombre es Rafael, pero puedes llamarme Raph si quieres-

Ella solo se limito a sonreirme, pero claro yo seguia algo histerico, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Spike no estaba en mi cabeza y de que ella me estaba examinando.

Algo incomodo por su mirada le pregunte si no habia visto una tortuga, ella rio y dijo:

-Si, a ti-.

-No, me refiero a otra tortuga, una más pequeña- dije un tanto avergonzado por mi estupida pregunta, sabiendo lo que responderia-.

Ella me miro y luego señalo un monte de muñecos en done estaba Spike de cabeza. Corria ayudarlo, en cuanto estubo otra vez en mi cabeza vi como Evangeline salia de la habitación, al principio creia que porfin se habia asustado y se habia ido, pero luego escuche otras voces junto a las de Evangeline.¡Habia traido a sus padres!

Por instinto me escondi en la pila de muñecos, cuando llegaron sus padres rieron diciendo que ella tenia una gran imaginación claro que intento convenserlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ellos solo le dijeron que mejor se acostara pronto y se fueron , encuanto estubieron fuera de la habitación yo sali, le aclare que no podia hablarle a nadie de mi, ni siquiera a sus padres y ella me prometio jamás decile a nadie.

-Bueno, ya debo irme- dije en el marco de la ventana-.

-¡Espera!- dijo ella sujetando mi brazo- no puedes quedarte un poco más, por favor-.

Yo le queria decir que no, pero se viea tan triste y solitaria que accedi, pero solo por un rato. Ella se alegro mucho, me mostro su habitación, sus cosas, sus jugetes y todo lo que tenia, luego me sento en una silla, me pregunto si queria comer algo, claro esta que le dije qué si y ella me trajo una ensalada de lechuga que comparti con Spike.

estubimos hay mucho tiempo charlando de muchas cosas, de nuestras vidas, de nuestros hogares y nuestras familias hasta que Spike me recordo que debia volver, yo le explique la situación, ella al principio me dejo ir sin problema, pero cuando estaba en el marco de la ventana ella nuevamente me sujeto el brazo, bajo la mirada y dijo:

-Me prometes volver-.

Yo le alse la mirada y le dije:

-Te prometo que volvere, nunca dudes de ello-.

Ella volvio a sonreir, se quito el moño que traia en el cabello, lo miro y lo puso en mi mano.

-Un recuerdo, para que jamás me olvides-.

Yo sujete el moño con fuerza y le sonrei, luego tome uno de mis Sais y se lo di, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos despedimos.

al dia siguiente, cuando ya era de noche; yo me disponia a salir, pero Sensei me atrapo, impidiendo mi escape y asi transcurrieron todas las noches, siempre que trataba de salir alguien me atrapaba, cuando se cumplio un año de intentar salir me rendi, yo asumi que en todo ese tiempo ella me habria olvidado ó que habria encontrado a alguien más. Para cuando nos dejaron salir, trate de buscarla pero ya era tarde, ella se habia ido."

Fin Del Flash Back Hablado

Todos miraban a Raph que veia el moño con tristesa, luego Sensei se levanto, se acerco a Raph y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hijo mio, ¿Porqué jamás me lo dijiste?- pregunto Sensei-.

-Porque temia que me castigara por siempre- dijo Raph- Tambien poque crei que te enfadarias y me obligarias a decirle adios para siempre a Evangeline-.

-Rafael, si me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes, pero jamás te habria obligado a no cumplir tu promesa- dijo Sensei con mucha comprensión-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de qué se fue?- dijo Mikey-.

-A que se fue- dijo Raph- Ya no estaba en el departamento cuando fui, era otra familia-.

-Siento que la hayas perdido Raph- dijo Donnie acercandose a Raph- Si lo hubiera sabido, habria tratado de ayudarte-.

-Gracias Donnie- dijo Rap sentandose en el sofa-.

Todos estaban alrededor de Raph, lamentando su perdida exepto Abril, que estaba del otro lado del sofa, con una expresión muy pensativa.

-Abril ¿En qué piensa- pregunto Leo-.

-He...-dijo Abril como si se estubiera despertando- En nada, solo...-.

Abril no termino la frase, cuando se levanto y se acerco a Raph.

-Raph , tu dijiste que se llamaba René Evangeline. ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Abril-.

-Si- dijo Raph extrañado- ¿Porqué?-.

-Porque creo que conosco a una chica que tiene ese nombre- dijo Abril de forma pensativa-.

Raph se impresiono tanto que se levanto rapidamente del sofa y sujeto a Abril con fuerza.

-¿Enserio?¿Donde?¿Cómo es?¿Cómo esta?¡Dime!-dijo Raph alterado-.

-Auch- dijo Abril ya que Raph la estaba sujetando muy fuerte-.

Raph se dio cuenta de ello y la solto.

-Perdon- dijo Raph aún exaltado- Pero por favor ¡dime!-.

-Tranquilo Raph- le dijo Leo- podria tratarse de otra chica-.

-No lo creo- dijo Donnie- seria demasiada coinsidensia que dos chicas distintas, tubieran exactamente el mismo nombre-.

-Y si fuera un clon- dijo Mikey-.

-Ya callense- dijo Raph deseperado- Y bien Abril ¡dime de una vez!-.

-Bueno- dijo Abril un tanto nerviosa- ¿Qué quieres qué te diga?-.

-¡Todo!-dijo Raph emocionado-¿Cómo es?, ¿Qué le gusta?, ¿Qué hace?, ¿Cómo viste? ¡Todo!-.

-Bueno- dijo Abril- Ella es relativamente alta, es muy pecosa, su cabello es largo y castaño, pero tambien tiene unos mechones rojos que se sujeta por detras, sus ojos son verdes, lleva unas botas negras largas, una camiseta negra, unos jeans azules con una cadena y unos guantes de motociclista-.

Todos estaban extrañados, por lo que Raph habia dicho, todos se imaginaban a una chica de cabello dorado, vestida de muchos colores, con una actitud positiva, energetica y no a una chica mala.

-Lo curioso- prosigui Abril- es que ella no parece una chica mala, si no una tierna y dulce que se esconde porque algo la entristece-.

Estas palabras probocaron a todos una gran confusión, pero Abril igualmente siguio hablando.

-Por lo general esta sola, no le habla a nadie y es particularmente más cruel con los chicos que le coquetean, en una ocasión me toco hacer un tarabajo de biología con ella- dijo Abril sonriente- Me hablo de lo mucho que le gustaba esa materia, de cuanto le gustaban los animales y la naturalesa, tambien me conto de su animal favorito-.

Abril dejo escapar una pequeña risa y prosiguio

-Ella tenia una gran fasinación...-Abril contenia su risa- por las tortugas-.

Todos sabian el porque de su amor por las tortuga, Raph enrojecio por completo mientras sus hermanos lo miraban y molestaban haciendo sonidos de besos, pero a Raph no le importaba, porque gracias a lo que Abril habia dicho ya no le cabia la menor duda.

La chica de la que hablaba no era otra, más qué su querida Evangeline.

-Pero que pasa si no es ella- dijo Leo- y si solo es alguien casualmente muy parecida-.

-Ni lo digas- dijo Raph- Es ella-.

-Hijo mío, no debes asegurarlo tanto- dijo Sensei- Podria ser la chica que tu buscas, como podria ser otra persona-.

-Bueno...-dijo Raph dudoso- Si suena algo diferente a la chica que yo conoci-.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Abril- Pero muchas chicas cambian a medida que van madurando-.

-Eso tambien es cierto- dijo Sensei-.

-Entonces hay esperanza de que sea ella- dijo Raph-.

-Si...- dijo Sensei- Y no-.

-Ajjj...- reclamo Raph- Detesto que haga eso-.

-Rafael, la duda es algo que debes tener- dijo Sensei con sabiduria- Pero recuerda que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de si es o no es?- dijo Donnie-.

-¡Se me ocurre algo!- dijo Mikey emocionado- Porque no le escribes una nota-.

-Mikey, esa es la idea más...-Raph se detubo a pensarlo un momento- Brillante que as tenido, es perfecto-.

-Es una broma verdad- dijo Abril- ¿Qué tal si no es ella?-.

-Tu lo sabras, Abril- dijo Mikey- por la expresión de su cara-.

-¿QUE?- dijeron todos completamente confundidos-.

-Les explico, si cuando lea la nota pone cara de estar confusa se la quitas y le das alguna escusa, si se pone triste tu se la lees, si se alegra significa que es ella y vendras a decirnos, si- dijo Mikey acabando su plan-.

-Eso, podria funcionar- susurro Donnie-.

-Supongo que si- dijo Abril no muy segura del plan-.

-Y que estamos esperando, hagamoslo- dijo Raph energico, pero no muy convensido de el plan de Mikey-.

A la mañana siguiente, Raph le entrego a Abril la nota (La cual le tomo varias horas, varias hojas y un poco de la ayuda de Donnie), deseoso de que se tratara de ella y de volver a verla.

Fin del capitulo 2.

**¿Sera la chica que Raph busca? y si lo es ¿Querra verlo denuevo? descubran esto en el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdon si tengo faltas ortograficas, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, se aceptar la critica.**

**Como dije antes soy nueva y si me quieren dar consejos los aceptaria feliz.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo. Bye-bye**


	3. Invitación a una cita en una nota

**Hola. Como prometi aqui esta el otro capitulo.**

**P.D: Al igual que muchos fans, yo solo tengo conocimientos generales de la antigua Irma, por lo cual le voy a cambiar ó añadir algunas cualidades a mi gusto a la nueva Irma.**

Invitación a una Cita en una Nota

Abril corria a la escuela, con la nota de Raph en la mano, ansiosa por entregarsela a Evangeline. Al llegar a su loker 2 personas se le acercaron, una a cada lado, eran Irma y Casey.

-Hola peliroja- saludo Casey-.

-Buenos dias Abril- saludo Irma-.

-¿Cómo estan chicos?- pregunto Abril sin dejar de buscar en su loker-.

-¿Qué haces O'Neil?- pregunto Casey-.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunto Irma subiendose los lentes-.

-Si, busco mis calcomanias con forma de corazón- dijo Abril-.

-¿Es para una carta de amor?- dijo en broma Irma-.

-Si, justo para eso- dijo Abril-.

-¿Enserio pelirroja?¿Y para quien?- dijo Casey haciendose el galan-.

-Para Evangeline- dijo Abril muy calmada- ¡Los encontre!-.

Irma y Casey estaban de piedra, no podian creer lo que oian.

-Es de un amigo al que le gusta- dijoAbril pegando unas calcomanias- y me parecia muy poco romantico entregarsela solo asi, por eso le pego las calcomanias-.

Irma y Casey suspiraron aliviados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Abril algo extrañada-.

-Nada, nada... Es solo que...-Casey se puso a pensar en una idea que se le vino a la cabeza- ¿De qué amigo hablas?-.

-Oh...Ya sabes...Solo es de tu...Mejor amigo- dijo Abril giñandole el ojo-.

-¡Es en serio!- Casey casi cae de la impresión-.

-¿De quien hablan?- pregunto Irma-.

-Eh...De nadie importante-dijo Abril nerviosa cerrando su locker- es algo entre Casey y yo-.

(**N/A: **Cuando esta en cursiva son pensamientos**)**

_-Odio cuando hacen eso-_ se notaba facimente que Irma estaba molesta-.

-Bueno, Casey acompañame a dejar la nota- dijo Abril acercandose al oido de Casey- Despues de clases iremos a donde tu ya sabes-.

Luego Casey y Abril se fueron, encuanto Irma ya no los veia, decidio irse a clases.

-Esto me tiene harta- decia Irma muy molesta- Mañana mismo averiguare a donde se van siempre-.

Por oro lado Casey y Abril estaban viendo a Evangeline en su sala, estudiando sola.

-Aún no puedo creer que a Raph le guste esa chica- dijo Casey aún impresionado-.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo Abril algo molesta- Ella es una chica muy linda-.

-No me refiero a eso Abril- dijo Casey sin dejar de mirar a Evangeline- Me refiero a que me sorprende saber que Raph pudiera estar **enamorado**-.

-A mi me parece romántico- dijo Abril enternecida- Bueno alla voy-.

-Suerte- le susurro Casey antes de irse-.

Abril camino hasta el banco de Evangeline y se paro junto a ella, pero Evangeline no parecia notar su presensia.

-Ejem...- Tosio Abril-.

Pero Evangeline seguia sin notar su presensia.

-Em...¿Evangeline?- dijo Abril-.

Solo entonces Evangeline noto la presencia de Abril.

-Oh...Hola, que tal... Eh, ¿Abril cierto?- dijo Evangeline con un tono de perdida-.

-Si, esa soy yo, Abril O'neil- dijo Abril-.

-Oh... En ese caso- dijo Evangeline- Es un gusto verte-.

-Igualmente- dijo Abril alegre-.

-Y... ¿Qué te trae por aqui?- dijo Evangeline cerrando su libro-.

-Oh...Claro, se me olvidaba- dijo Abril sacando la nota- Es para ti, de un amigo-.

Evangeline tomo la nota extrañada, mirando como Abril le sonreia, mientras vei los muchos corazónes que tenia la nota, luego la abrio y la leyo en su mente.

''Evangeline, soy yo Raph...''

A Evangeline le resulto un poco extraño este nombrey puso una cara pensativa, Abril ya estaba lista para quitarle la nota pero...

-¡RAFAEL!- grito emocionda Evangeline-.

Evangeline grito tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos e iso que Abril callera del susto, miraba al techo mientras comprimia en su pecho, todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero a Evangeline no le importaba, estaba muy feliz como para prestar atencion a lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

Cuando Abril se levanto vio como a Evangeline se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pero aún sonreia.

-¿Quieres que te la lea?- le pregunto Abril-.

-No- dijo Evangeline llorando pero sonriendo- Estas son lagrimas de alegria-.

Abril le sonrio mientras veia a Evangeline volver a la lectura.

''Evangeline, soy yo Raph, te escribo con la esperanza de que aún me recuerdes. Si aún me recuerdas, aún debes recordarlo que te prometi y quiero explicarte el porque no lo cumpli...''

En ese momento Evangeline fruncio el ceño un poco, pero volvio a sonreir enseguida y retomo la lectura.

''...no lo cumplio. Si me aceptas denuevo, nos veremos esta noche a las ocho en el edificio Bierly, si no lo haces te comprendere.

Si quieres más detalles preguntale a Abril, ella es mi amiga.

Esperando volver a verte, Raph.''

Evangeline estaba muy emocionada, pero logro contener sus lagrimas, luego de que se estabilizo denuevo le pidio a Abril que saliera al pasillo, lugo le pidio que la leyera, una vez que la leyo, Evangeline hablo.

-¿ Enserio lo conoces?- le pregunto Evangeline-.

-Si, todos ellos son mis amigos- le respondio Abril-.

-¿A qué te refieres con ''todos''?- le pregunto Evangeline-.

-¿ No te dijo qué tiene hermanos?- le cuestiono Abril-.

-Oh... Es cierto, se me olvidaba- dijo Evangeline sonriendo-.

-Entonces...¿Iras?- le pregunto Abril-.

-No lo se- dijo Evangeline algo triste- Aún que lo extraño mucho, sigo molesta por que no cumplio su promesa-.

-Pero no fue su culpa- dijo Abril-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Evangeline-.

-Si vas, el te lo explicara- le dijo dulcemente Abril-.

-Mmm... tal vez me arrerpienta, pero...Esta bien ire- dijo finalmente Evangeline-.

-¡Si!- grito de emoción Abril- Cuando acaben las clases iremos a tu casa y buscaremos algo que ponerte para tu cita-.

-No es una cita- dijo Evangeline poniendose roja-.

-Si, claro- dijo Abril ironicamente- Te veo a la salida-.

-Nos vemos- dijo Evangeline volviendo a su salon-.

Fin del Capitulo 3.

**La emoción invade, Raph tendra una cita con el amor de su infancia, pero Evangeline no solo quiere verlo también quiere una explicación, sepan esto y más en el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les gustara y como dije antes: dejen comentarios, criticas y consejos seran muy agradecidos.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo. Bye-bye**


	4. Preparandose Para Una Cita

**Hola , otra ves yo. A qui esta el capitulo 4 espero que lo disfruten.**

**Si tienen sugerencias de como podría ser mejor, hagan melas saber.**

**Sin más preámbulo el cap. 4**

Preparándose Para Una Cita

Al sonar la campana Abril y Evangeline corrieron a la salida.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿lista?- le pregunto Evangeline-.

-Casi, solo dame un minuto- dijo Abril recuperando el aliento-.

-¿Querías verme?- dijo Casey apareciendo por detrás de Abril-.

-Si- dijo Abril- Ayudare a Evangeline a vestirse y arreglarse,nos veremos en la tapa detrás de mi casa en una hora, entendido-.

-Entendido, te veo allá en tres horas- dijo Casey sonriendo-.

-¡No, dije en una hora!- dijo Abril molesta-.

-En lenguaje de chicas , eso es tres horas- dijo Casey mientras se iba-.

Abril solo se limito a sonreír y menear la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya vamos- dijo Abril-.

Evangeline y Abril salieron corriendo, pero lo que no sabían era que Irma las estaba espiando y ya sabia a donde iría mañana.

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Evangeline en poco tiempo, pero el llegar a Abril le pareció curioso que no estubieran sus padres o alguna foto notoria de ellos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, luego las dos adolescentes comenzaron a buscar ropa lo cual era muy difícil ya que los gustos de ambas eran muy diferentes.

-¿Qué tal este vestido?- le pregunto Abril-.

-¿Porqué no este pantalón?- le propuso Evangeline-.

-¿Qué tal esta polera ajustada?- le dijo Abril-.

-O mejor esta suelta- le dijo Evangeline-.

Así transcurrió una hora y media, cada una proponiendo diferentes cosas, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, Evangeline se puso unas calsas negras que le llegaban abajo de las rodillas con una falda azul noche que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, una polera roja oscura ajustada con una negra corta suelta encima, unas botas de taco cortas negras con tachas rojas en el borde, en su brazo izquierdo tres pulseras, un bolso rojo pequeño, les sujeto el cabello en una cola alta y le sujeto los dos mechones rojos hacia el lado derecho, luego de esto, llego la parte más difícil de todas...

El maquillaje.

-¡Aaah!- gritaba Evangeline mientras corría-.

-¡No te muevas!- le gritaba Abril persiguiéndola- ¡Esto no va a matarte!

-¡Va a matar mi dignidad!- dijo Evangeline poniéndose detrás de una silla-.

-¡No exageres!- dijo Abril atrapándola bajo su peso- si te arreglas te veras más linda de lo que ya eres-.

-Pero no es natural- dijo Evangeline tratando de liberarse-.

-A Raph le gustara- le dijo Abril- Y si no le gusta solo te pasas este pañuelo por la cara-.

-Esta bien- dijo Evangeline resignada-.

-Genial- dijo Abril levantándose y dejando libre a Evangeline- Ahora quédate quieta-.

Abril le puso rimel negro con sombra azul y los labios se los pinto de un rojo intenso.

-Listo- dijo Abril- Te ves hermosa-.

-Gracias- le dijo Evangeline- Me siento rara, pero bueno, todo sea por mi cit...-.

-¡Ibas a decir cita!- dijo Abril emocionada-.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Evangeline a la defensiva poniéndose roja-.

-Si claro- dijo Abril con picardia- en fin, ve al edificio a las ocho, el estaba ahi-.

-Estoy ansiosa- dijo Evangeline alegrándose de que Abril cambiara de tema-.

-Trata de que no se note- le aconsejo Abril- haste la difícil, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Bien- dijo Evangeline- Gracias por todo-.

-De nada- le dijo Abril marchándose- Te veré más tarde, adiós-.

-Adiós- dijo Evangeline tratando de controlar su ansiedad-.

En cuanto Abril se fue, Evangeline corrió a su habitación.

-¿Donde estarán?- se decía a si misma Evangeline mientras revolvía sus cosas- Aja, aquí están, las guardare en este tonto bolso-.

En otro lado, Casey esperaba a Abril en la tapa de la alcantarilla.

-Ya llegue- le dijo Abril-.

-Tardaste tres horas y quince minutos- dijo Casey bromeando-.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Jones- dijo Abril irónicamente-.

-Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos- dijo Casey sacando la tapa de la alcantarilla- Deben estar esperándonos-.

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo Abril metiéndose en la alcantarilla-.

-Allá voy- dijo Casey metiéndose y poniendo la tapa de nuevo-.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que desde arriba del edificio de Abril, Irma los vigilaba, averiguando por donde iria ella.

En las alcantarillas Leo veía la T.V. con Mickey, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Raph no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta. En cuanto llegaron, Raph fue corriendo en busca de Abril.

-¿Era ella o no?- le pregunto Raph-.

-Primero, cálmate- dijo Abril- Y segundo, deberías estar arreglándote para tu cita-.

-¡Entonces era ella!- grito Raph-.

-Tu que crees- dijo Abril sonriendo-.

-¡SI!- grito eufórico Raph-.

Los otros se sorprendieron con el grito y fueron a ver lo que ocurría, pero Abril los calmo explicándoles la situación.

-Ya cálmate- dijo Abril riendo- Y mejor ve a arreglarte-.

-¿Arreglarme?- cuestiono Raph extrañado-.

-Claro- dijo Abril impresionada- no pretenderás ir así, ¿ó si?-.

-¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?- pregunto Raph-.

-Por que tarde horas en arreglar a Evangeline- se quejo Abril- quería que ella se viera más linda solo por ti y tu solo iras así-.

Los chicos empezaron a molestar a Raph, mientras Abril se enojaba.

-Ya cállense- dijo Raph molesto- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Abril?-.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Abril- y tu, Casey, me vas a ayudar-.

-Ten Abril- dijo Donnie pasando le algunas cosas- Podrían servirte-.

-Gracias Donnie- dijo Abril agradeciendo con una sonrisa-.

-No es nada- dijo Donnie enrojeciendo un poco- si necesitas otra cosa, solo llámame-.

Abril le paso las cosas a Casey y se llevo a Raph para arreglarlo, mientras los otros se colocaban en el sofá a la espera de ver que le haría Abril a Raph.

-¿Vamos a seguirlo?- pregunto Mickey-.

-Si- respondió Leo calmado-.

-¿Vamos a espiar lo que digan?- pregunto Donnie-.

-Si- respondió Leo aún calmado-.

-¿Arruinaremos su cita?- pregunto Mickey-.

-Puede ser- dijo Leo riendo-.

Al cabo de dos horas aparecieron de nuevo Abril y Casey.

-Les presento a Raph- dijo Abril extendiendo sus manos hacía donde Raph se encontraba-.

Raph salio luciendo una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de gala negra y un pequeño corbatín.

-JA,JA,JA- se reían todos-.

-Abril, ¿lo disfrazaste de pinguino ó que? Ja, ja, ja- pregunto Mickey mientras reía-.

Abril y Raph se enojaron mucho por la burlas de los otros, cada uno por diferentes razones.

-¡Ya basta!- gritaron Abril y Raph al mismo tiempo, asustando a los otros-.

-Paren de molestar a Raph- dijo Abril muy molesta- No quiero que este de mal humor en su cita y si ustedes lo ponen de mal humor se las van a ver conmigo-.

Todos (Raph incluido) estaban aterrados, de cierta forma, ya que era la primera ves que Abril los amenazaba.

-Tranquila Abril- dijo Donnie acercándose- Te prometo que ya no nos burlaremos-.

-Si, lo prometemos Abril- dijo Leo- Pero con ese atuendo no puede llevar sus armas-.

-¿Y porqué llevaría sus armas?- cuestiono Abril-.

-Oye, espera un momento- reclamo Raph- Tu nunca dijiste que no podría llevar mis armas-.

-Es una cita, no un combate- le aclaro Abril- No llevas armas a una cita y ya vete o llegaras tarde-.

Raph comenzó a caminar resinado, pero Casey lo detuvo.

-Toma- le dijo Casey pasando le sus Sais- Puedes esconderlos en tu camisa, solo atraviesa los bolsillos-.

-Gracias- le susurro Raph- Adiós, ya me voy-.

Raph salio sonriente con sus Sais escondidos y listo para volver a ver a Evangeline. Pasaron solo quince minutos antes de que Mickey preguntara:

-¿Ya lo seguimos?-.

-Si- dijo Leo levantándose-.

-Esperen, ¿qué?- pregunto Abril confundida- ¿Van a espiarlo? Eso es muy grosero-.

-Si vienes con nosotros, te puedes asegurar de que Raph no arruine tu cita- le propuso Donnie-.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Casey?- le pregunto Abril, obiamente aceptando ir con los chicos-.

-Claro- respondió Casey- No me lo perdería por nada, sera épico-.

Luego de tomar sus armas, todos corrieron detrás de Raph.

Fin del capitulo 4.

**¿Qué fue lo que Evangeline metió en su ''tonto'' bolso?¿Qué pasara en la cita de Raph?¿Los chicos irán a arruinarla?¿Necesitara Raph sus armas? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo pondré las imágenes de Evangeline para que sepan como era de niña, como es de adolescente y como es su vestimenta en la cita.**

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias y criticas, todo sera bien recibido. Nuevamente me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye-bye.**


End file.
